Gift Through Heartbreak
by badboylover24
Summary: Oneshot after the fourth season finale. Discord decides to do something special for Twilight to make up for his betrayal. I don't own anything; property of Hasbro.


**Gift Through Heartbreak**

**Summary: **Oneshot that takes place after the Season 4 finale. Blaming himself for what Tirek did to Twilight, Discord decides to return to her what she had lost.

***~MLP~***

Discord frowned from the branches of a tree as he watches Twilight nearby. She's giving a mournful glance at the burnt remains of what was once Ponyville's library…her home. Just a couple of days ago, Tirek had destroyed the library when fighting Twilight for her Alicorn powers, obliterating it beyond repair and restoration.

Discord of course blames himself for that loss. If only he hadn't betrayed his friends for Tirek; he felt in his chaotic heart that it was _his _chaotic magic that freak minotaur used to destroy the large oak tree house. Spike, Twilight, and the girls had so many fond memories in that library, and his powers went and destroyed it all. They can always make new memories via new castle, but he can sense that it won't be the same for Twilight.

_It's all my fault, _Discord thought to himself with a sad sigh. _My betrayal caused that sort of destruction in Twilight's life. It wasn't just her home; it was Spike's too. _He then turned to the side to see Owliscious alight on a branch right next to his head. _Oh, and their owl's home too._

"Oh, Owliscious," the Draconequus sighed to the owl. "It's all my fault that your home's destroyed. What can I do?" The owl hooted in reply before turning his gaze to the castle nearby. Discord looked up at it as well before turning back to the charred remains of the library…then to the castle again…then back to the remains…and that's when it clicked inside his head.

"Now why didn't I think of that _sooner_?" he asked himself with a smile.

***~MLP~***

Spike was making his new bed in the new castle, minding his own business, when there was a flash of light that made him jump with surprise. He turned and sighed with relief when he saw that it's only Discord.

"Hey, Discord," he said to him with a smile. "What brings you here?" Ever since Tirek's defeat, Spike and Discord have gotten along much better. They're like brothers now.

"Spike, how would you like to help me with a little project for Twilight?" he asked with a smirk, only the little dragon can see that it's not a mischievous one but a smirk saying "Twilight's gonna love it~".

"What do you have in mind?" Spike asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to Pinkie Pie Promise _not _to tell Twilight until it's ready." Spike nodded in reply before doing the Pinkie Pie Promise Oath:

"Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye." Satisfied, Discord leaned his head into the little dragon's ear and whispered his plan to him lowly. As he did, Spike's eyes lit up with delight.

"So what do you think?" Discord then asked.

"I know just the place for it," the little guy answered.

***~MLP~***

The next day, Twilight had just gotten back from her morning and afternoon out with the girls. She still feels pretty down about losing her library home, but her friends cheered her up the best they could. Pinkie and the Cakes even made for her an it-will-be-okay cake on the house with her favorite cake flavor, her favorite icing and frosting, and sprinkles shaped and colored just like her Cutie Mark. She had one slice and took the rest home with her for later. She just doesn't have much of an appetite right now.

She then entered the amethyst-colored kitchen where she placed the cake box in the diamond-white fridge. As she then closed, Discord appeared behind her.

"A little cheering-up cake from Pinkie Pie?" he asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hello, Discord," she replied. "Yeah she and the Cakes made it for me to cheer me up. You'd like a slice? It's chocolate."

"No thanks," he answered, politely holding up his eagle claw. "I just ate. Anyway, how was your day out with the girls?"

"Besides Pinkie's cake, it was alright," she answered, trying in vain to hid her sadness. She then took a couple of things out of her saddle pack to show him as she went on:

"Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash gave me their sisters' gifts for them: this plant that Apple Bloom grew herself; this bracelet Sweetie Belle put together; and a Wonderbolts poster that Scootaloo bought. And Fluttershy had some of her bird friends sing a beautiful song for me to lift up my spirits. I wish you were there to hear it, but she told me that you were working on some kind of project."

"I was," he replied with a smile, "and you've arrived just in time for it." Twilight arched an eyebrow at him with confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I've just finished," he answered, "and I want to show it to you first. But first…" He snapped his fingers, and a black blindfold appeared over Twilight's eyes, catching her by surprise.

"Discord, what are you—"

"Ah-ah-ah," he teased. "You'll spoil the surprise." Twilight hesitated and decided to humor him.

"Alright, but can I at least hold your tail so I don't go bumping into things?" Discord only smiled before wrapping the tip of his tail around her held out wing and gently leading her out of the kitchen. Sure, they could've _teleported_ to the surprise, but Discord didn't want to rush it.

***~MLP~***

"Discord, how long until we're there already?" Discord turned to the blindfolded Alicorn with a laugh.

"We've only been walking for a couple of minutes, Twilight."

"I know, but this blindfold is starting to get on my nerves."

"Hey, I didn't put itching powder on it, just to let you know."

"I mean I'm getting sick and tired of wearing it."

"I know, but I just want to give you the heads-up. Ah, here we are." The two of them had stopped before a lapis lazuli door with Spike standing beside it.

"So can I take this thing off now?" Twilight asked as the little dragon opened the door.

"Ah-ah-ah," Discord answered, pulling her in gently with his tail. "Not yet. Not yet. Oh, you're gonna love it." Once inside the room, Discord let go of her before going behind her and removing the blindfold from her eyes that are closed.

"Okay, ready?" Twilight nodded. "Go ahead." She then opened her eyes and gasped as Discord held out his arms with a smiling "Surprise!"

The large room they're in has been transformed into a library…built and designed as an exact likeness of her old library! Discord had filled in every last detail, down to the chest knight bust. One addition he added, however, was a pedestal holding the Mane Six's journal under a glass case, standing at the right side of the room.

"So what do you think?" Discord asked the awed Twilight. "Spike and the girls were in on it too; they even picked out all these books for you. The pedestal was _my _idea, of course; that journal's really special." He then turned to Twilight to see her reaction. But all she did was cover her mouth with her hooves as tears fill up her eyes. She doesn't hate it, does she?

"Twilight, what's wrong?" he asked with a frown. "Is the room not right? I thought I'd remember all the details after I stayed at your place when I was 'sick'. If the wood's all wrong, I can—" He was suddenly cut off when Twilight shot up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Discord," she said in between sobs, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much! You brought it back…You brought back my library…You're the best…" Discord then smiled softly as he returned the hug.

"I'm glad you love it…" Twilight just kept on sobbing thank yous and getting the fur on his shoulder wet while Spike watches them, but he didn't care. For the first time since Tirek's defeat, he has made the new Princess of Friendship truly happy…by bringing back her old home into her new home.


End file.
